muppetfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 712: Bill Cosby
Plot Summary Kermit, Fozzie, Walter, Gonzo, Scooter and the rest of the Muppet gang are excited to have Bill Cosby guest star on their show............and they get everything good and ready for him. Cold Open *Guest Star's Dressing Room: Scooter knocks on Bill Cosby's dressing room door 5 times.......and tells him '47 2nds 'til curtain'............and Bill agrees to perform onstage with them. *'The Muppet Show' Theme Song: Gonzo's trumpet imitates a t-rex dinosaur's roaring sounds......... *Wayne, Wanda, Mildred Huxtetter, Fozzie, Scooter, Gonzo, Walter and Rowlf sing 'The Cleanup Song'......... *Kermit thanks his 8 close friends for doing the opening musical #............... *The Bun-Bun brothers ask Kermit if they could do the next musical #...........and Kermit agrees with them and lets them out onstage. *The Bun-Bun brothers sing Here Comes Mr. Cotton Tail............. *Pigs in Space Sketch # (Karate Blaster 500)-Dr. Julius Strangepork invents a new invention called the Karate Blaster 500.........which sends them in a kung fu karate frenzy. *At the Dance Sketch #-The same dance #s go on as always *Veterenarian's Hospital Sketch #-Lew Zealand is in the hospital for being in a canoe accident............ *Muppet News Flash-A giant cheese boulder is rolling off the other side of the hill top..............and it lands right on the Newsman's desk.........which he says, "Oh good.........just in time for lunch." *The Swedish Chef sketch #-The Swedish Chef prepares to make chocolate mousse pudding........but everything turns into craziness. *Muppet Labs Sketch # (Voice Language Translator 27,000)-Bunsen and Beaker test out their newest and latest invention, the Voice Language Translator 27,000.......which translates every single word Beaker is trying to tell them. *Closing Musical #-Miss Piggy, Bill Cosby and the others sing I'm Gonna Always Love You........ *Right after Kermit thanks Bill for being on the show..........Gonzo rushes in to tell them that everything's turning mysteriously invisible.............and they do so........except for Bill and the other Muppet characters. *Statler: "Hey, Waldorf.......you ever watched 'The Cosby Show' before?" *Waldorf: "Uh.......no........but I watched 'Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids'." *Statler: "Maybe you should watch the new 'Fat Albert' movie.........." *Waldorf: "I agree, Statler........" *Statler + Waldorf: Wildly Muppet Character Voice Performers *Steve Whitmire as Kermit, Statler, Rizzo, Captain Link Hogthrob, the Muppet Newsman and Beaker (voices, taken over 3 characters from the late Jim Henson and 2 characters from the late Richard Hunt) *Eric Jacobson as Miss Piggy, Fozzie, Animal, Sam and Marvin Suggs (voices) *Dave Goelz as Gonzo, Zoot, Beauregard, Waldorf and Bunsen (voices, taken over 1 character from the late Jim Henson) *Bill Barretta as Pepe, the Swedish Chef, Rowlf, Dr. Teeth and Bobo (voices, taken over 3 characters from the late Jim Henson) *Matt Vogel as Robin, Crazy Harry, Floyd, Camilla, Sweetums, Lew Zealand and Uncle Deadly (voices, taken over 1 character from the late Richard Hunt) *David Rudman as Scooter, Janice and Wayne (voices, taken over from the late Richard Hunt) *Kathryn Mullen as Wanda (voice, taken over from the late Erin Ozker) *Kevin Clash as Clifford (voice) *Louise Gold as Mildred Huxtetter (voice) *Peter Linz as Walter (voice) Muppet Memorial Dedications Dedicated to the loving memories and magic of Jim Henson (1936-1990), Richard Hunt (1951-1992), Erin Ozker (1948-1993), Jon Stone (1931-1997), Jerry Juhl (1938-2005) and Joe Raposo (1937-1989)..........we'll all be forever grateful. Category:The Muppet Show Season 7 Episodes Category:The Muppet Show Episodes